Yang Kusuka
by tyachan13
Summary: Musim panas yang harus nya menjadi waktu bersantai dirumah mereka jadikan untuk ajang latihan bersama untuk mengasah kemampuan. Mereka adalah murid dari SMA NEKOMA dan KARASUNO. Tapi bukan tentang mereka cerita ini bermula melainkan cerita dari Kapten Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou dan blocker tertinggi Karasuno, Tsukishima kei. Ada apa dengan mereka di latihan ini? #KuroTsuki Fanfictio


_**Yo! Yo! Yo! O genki desu ka?! yah~~ tya balik lagi dengan ff KuroTsuki yang kedua!**_

 _ **Yeah~~ tya masih baru di fandom ini jadi jika ada yang kurang atau ada beberapa hal yang gak tya tau mohon bantuannya~**_

 _ **At last,**_  
 _ **Have read and don't forget to riview pleas~ #sok bhs inggrisan**_

* * *

 _Cit.. Cit.. Buk!_

Bunyi sepatu voli bergesek di lapangan. Pukulan bola yang melambung pun terdengar nyaring di dalam lapangan voli.

"YOSHAAA!"

 _ **Yang Kusuka**_

 _by_ _ **Tyachan13**_

 _ **KurooTsuki Fanfiction**_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Berdasarkan fakta yang ada menyatakan bahwa Haikyuu bukan milik Tya tapi, yang pasti Kuroo milik Tsukishima begitupun sebaliknya_ (mau nya tya) 😝

 _ **Pair**_ _: Kuroo Tetsurou x Tsukishima Kei (KurooTsuki)_

 _ **Rate**_ _: T_

 _ **Genre**_ _: Romance_

 _ **Fandom**_ _: Haikyuu_

 _ **_ KuroTsuki**_ _ **_  
**_

* * *

 _ **Prittt!**_

Bunyi peluit panjang menjadi akhir di pertandingan voli siang ini. Terlihat di pojok lapangan bertuliskan score angka yang di dapat dari kedua kelompok yang sedang bertanding hari ini.

NEKOMA Vs KARASUNO,  
Score 23 vs 19

Itu adalah score akhir di babak kedua yang dimana di babak pertama di menangkan oleh NEKOMA dengan score 23 vs 17.

Baju basah, keringat bercucuran, nafas yang tersenggal-senggal menjadi penutup keadaan mereka. Ada yang tidur terlentang di lapangan, terduduk meluruskan kaki ada pula yang sedang meminum minumannya dengan rakus karena haus.

Udara yang panas apalagi berada dalam ruangnya menjadikan suhu menjadi lebih panas apalagi sekarang musim panas jadi tidak salah jika para pemuda aktif seperti mereka bermandikan keringan.

"Hah~~ panas nya~"

"Lelah sekali~"

"Ice.. Aku ingin makan ice cream~"

Yah, meskipun mereka seorang laki-laki tak apa kan sekali-kali mengeluh? Sedang asik-asik nya para pemuda dari 2 sekolah berbeda itu menikmati waktu istirahatnya setelah berlatih tanding datang lah seseorang yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang di sana malaikat atau setidaknya bagi beberapa orang jika pemuda tinggi berkacamata itu sedang terpanggang otaknya karena jarang-jarang berbuat baik *di tembak tsuki Wkwkwkwkwk

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"Minna-san aku membelikan beberapa minuman dingin dan ice cream jika kalian ingin silahkan pilih lah salah satu"

"Woahhh! Tsukishima kau terbaik hari ini!"

Yah, seseorang yang sedang menawarkan beberapa minuman dingin dan ice cream adalah Tsukishima Kei, Blocker dari team Karasuno. Harus nya ia bermain dalam pertandingan melawan NEKOMA namun, karena kaki nya yang sedang cidera maka dengan terpaksa ia absen.

Dan yang menjawab dengan suka cita tadi Hinata Shoyo teman se-team Tsukishima. Posisi nya blocker juga namun dia adalah umpan terbaik yang bisa mengecoh lawan.

 _Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

Banyak langkah kaki yang menuju ke pemuda tinggi berkacamata tersebut. Baik pemain dari NEKOMA maupun KARASUNO mereka mengelilingi Tsukishima yang membuka kantong plastik berisikan berbagai minuman dan ice cream.

Bukannya apa ya, kaki Tsukishima sedang terkilir dan tak bisa mendatangi satu-satu pemain jadi yah memakai cara yang praktis dengan memanggil mereka semua.

 _Gruduk krasak_

 _Drap.. Drap.._

Baik dari team NEKOMA maupun KARASUNO langsung menuju Tsukishima. Dalam beberapa detik isi kantong yang di bawa nya sudah berkurang hanya tinggal beberapa saja.

"Wahh.. Segarnya~~"

"Panas-panas begini paling enak jika minum jus"

"Woah~ ice cream yang terbaik!"

Segala celotehan memenuhi ruangan. Dan membuat Tsukishima mendengus geli mendengar celotehan mereka.

 _Ceklek_

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan langkah kaki masuk. Tsukishima melihat nya pemuda dengan tatanan rambut seperti jambul ayam dia Kuroo Tetsurou, kapten dari team voli NEKOMA berjalan dengan langkah mantap sesekali tangannya yang besar mengusap rambut hitam nya yang basah karena mungkin tadi dia dari kamar mandi.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Berjalan menuju ke sisi lapangan ke rekan se-team nya, Kuroo tampak ingin mendudukkan diri guna beristirahat tapi sebelum sampai tujuannya seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kuroo-san"

Berjalan tertatih Tsukishima mencoba untuk sampai ke tempat Kuroo berdiri.

 _Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

"Megane-kun bukannya kaki mu sedang cidera kan? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan lagi kenapa kau berjalan-jalan?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dengan muka khawatir Kuroo tunjukan dan jangan lupa dengan Kuroo yang berjalan cepat menuju Tsukishima dan langsung jongkok di depan kaki Tsukishima dan memeriksa kaki nya, dan itu membuat beberapa rekan se-team nya terheran kenapa dengan Kapten nya itu. Jarang sekali Kuroo menghawatirkan seseorang yah setidaknya itu yang di fikirkan oleh teman-temannya.

Sedang sang korban tanya- beruntunnya hanya terdiam menundukkan sedikit kepala nya dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua pipi nya karena Kuroo menunjukkan kepeduliannya di depan umum.

Hei.. Bagaimana tidak malu jika kau menjadi pusat perhatian dikala orang yang kau sukai memperhatikanmu? Ahh~ jantung Tsukishima saja sudah mau keluar dari tempatnya karena ulah pemuda depannya ini.

"Ya-yah, kata dokter sudah tidak apa-apa namun bengkak nya masih ada dan tidak boleh di gunakan untuk bermain voli"

Menjawab dengan terpatah di awal akhirnya keluarlah suara Tsukishima untuk pertanyaan beruntun Kuroo.

Namun, jawaban panjang dari Tsukishima membuat beberapa orang di belakang nya sebut saja rekan se-team voli Tsukishima menganga dengan wajah cengo.

 _"Kenapa Tsukishima bisa berbicara panjang seperti itu?!"_

Itu lah yang ada di benak masing-masing rekan Tsukishima.

"Meskipun begitu kau harus nya istirahat dan bukannya jalan-jalan kan Kei~"

 _Gubrakk! Gedebuk!_

Bunyi seseorang jatuh dan benda lain nya ikut terjatuh terdengar nyaring di saat ruangan senyap setelah kalimat lembut terucap dari bibir sang Kapten NEKOMA.

 _"DEMI TUHAN! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN KAPTEN?!"_

Itu tadi jeritan shock para pemain NEKOMA melihat ketua nya yang terkenal 'sarkas' dalam kata nya tiba-tiba berkata dengan lembut dan perhatian?! Oh Astaga! Kiamat sudah dekat rupa nya batin mereka shock.

"Kuroo-san"

"Nani Kei?"

Memanggil dengan lirih Tsukishima tampak menyadari jika perlakuan Kuroo terhadapnya membuat rekan se-team nya dan juga team Kuroo merasa aneh maka dari itu Tsukishima memanggil Kuroo guna menyadarkan pemuda yang lebih tua dari Tsukishima itu sadar akan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Eum.. Mereka..."

"Huh?!"

Muka heran dengan kerutan di jidat nya jelas Kuroo saat ini tengah kebingungan dengan Tsukishima. Mengikuti arah pandang yang di isyaratkan Tsukishima, Kuroo membalik badan dan,

"Kenapa dengan wajah kalian? Dan Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Kembali ke mode garang nya Kuroo akhirnya melihat apa yang di maksud Tsukishima.

"Eum! Ti-tidak apa-apa kapten kami hanya melihat Hinata yang sedang menumpahkan botol minumannya. Hehehe" jawab salah satu rekan Kuroo.

Sedang Kuroo sendiri memicingkan mata nya guna melihat anggota team lainnya yang seperti nya sedang grogi. Mengangkat kedua bahu -cuek- Kuroo kembali menatap Tsukishima.

"Nah Kei ada apa kau kemari?"

"Itu, aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu Kuroo-san"

Seakan mengingat tujuannya mendatangi Kuroo, Tsukishima membuka kantong yang di bawa nya sambil menyodorkan nya pada Kuroo.

"Pilih lah mana yang Kuroo-san Suka"

"..."

Menundukkan kepala nya Kuroo melihat kedalam isi kantong yang di sodorkan di depannya. Terlihat di mata hitam nya Kuro meneliti apa saja yang ada di kantong tersebut. Ada jus kaleng, kopi kaleng, dan beberapa ice cream cup.

Sedang Tsukishima sendiri juga ikut mengintip ke dalam kantong nya masih ada berapa kah yang tersisa namun tiba-tiba,

 _ **CUP**_

 _"Heh?!"_

 _~~~~~~~ sunyi ~~~~~~~_

 _"A-A-AAPA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! Ini masih di lapangan!"_

Berkata dengan shock kedua pipi Tsukishima sudah memerah sampai ketelinga. Malu atas apa yang telah di lakukan Kuroo terhadapnya.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya mengambil apa yang aku suka Kei"

 _ **BLUSH!**_

Berkata sambil menyeringai Kuroo memandang Tsukishima dengan wajah menggoda ahh~ betapa senang nya melihat wajah Kei-nya itu memerah malu karena ulah nya batin Kuroo.

"Cih"

Membuang muka sambil berdecih meruntuki sikap Kuroo yang tak tau malu menciumnya di depan umum apalagi mereka masih di dalam ruang latihan, tunggu! Ruang latihan?!

Mendongakkan kepala dengan mata melotot dan melihat sekeliling Tsukishima kaget! Oh astaga~ mereka semua tengah memandang diri nya dan Kuroo dengan wajah yang terdefinisikan. Habislah sudah riwayat Tsukishima batin nelangsa Tsukishima.

 _Tap! Buk!_

 _"Heh?!"_

Untuk beberapa saat rasa nya Tsukishima melayang dan terbalik?!

"Cotto! Apa yang kau lakukan Kuroo-san?"

Bertanya dengan panik Tsukishima berada di pundak Kuroo di panggul seperti karung beras.

"Mengajak mu jalan-jalan lagi pula latihannya sudah selesai kan?"

"Ya! Tapi tunggu-"

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"Kuroo-san turunkan aku dulu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri"

 _Buk! Buk! Buk!_

"Tidak! Dan diam lah Kei~ kau membuat kita akan jatuh nanti jika bergerak-gerak seperti itu dan berhenti memukul punggunku"

"Kuroo-san berhenti! Turunkan aku"

"Tidak"

"Kuroo-san"

 _Buk! Buk! Buk!_

"Tidak"

"Ggggrrrr! Kucing mesum turun kan aku!"

 _Buk! Buk! Buk!_

 _Tap.. Tap.._ Berhenti.

 _PLAKK!_

"Hey~~ Kei-chan ku sekarang jadi nakal yah? Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita **ber** _ **main**_ saja sampai pagi?"

Nada sing song itu berucap sangat pelan dan terkesan meremehkan dengan seringai di wajah Kuroo.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan Kuroo-san!"

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin bermain denganmu Kei~"

"Yah ti-tidak, turun kan aku Kuroo-san"

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"Tidak"

"Ugh.. A-aku mo-mohon Tetsurou-ku-kun turunkan aku"

Langkah Kuroo yang tadi sempat terhenti tadi kembali dan di langkah nya yang akan mencapai pintu Kuroo mendengar Kei-chan nya tercinta memohon dengan berucap sangat pelan dan lagi tadi sempat memanggil nama kecil nya Tetsurou.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"Maaf saja Kei-chan ku sayang tapi hari ini aku benar-benar ingin bermain denganmu sayang"

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

 _Ceklek! Blam!_

Pintu cokelat besar itu terbuka kemudian tertutup dengan suara detuman yang lumayan keras. Menelan sepasang pemuda, atau bisa di bilang seorang pemuda yang sedang memanggul seorang pemuda lainnya di pundaknya dan meninggalkan ruangan yang sunyi senyap.

 **END**

 _ **~ KuroTsuki**_ _ **~  
**_

* * *

 _ **#Tya's Note**_

 _ **Oh astaga! Ini apa?**_

 _ **Isi cerita jadi melencong kemana2 Acyem~**_

 _ **Tujuan awal cerita yang gak sesuai ekspetasi mendadak berubah di tengah2 cerita menjadi seperti ini**_

 _ **Dan lagi rasa-rasa nya ini couple berdua macam kek SASUNARU aja njir~**_

 _ **10-11 begitu~ ada yang nyadar gak? Mulai dari si Kuroo yang fisik nya kayak Sasu-teme apa hayo?**_

 _ **Yup! Model rambut mereka!**_  
 _ **Kalau si Sasu-teme itu model rambut pantat ayam kalau Kuroo model rambut jambul ayam dan! Sama2 unggas**_

 _ **Selain itu sama2 mesum tingkat kemesuman si Teme dan Kuroo itu sama jadi jangan heran deh klo nemuin doujin KurooTsuki rate nya R18 bergelimpangan**_

 _ **Oke, kesamaan seme antara Sasuke dan Kuroo itu tak perlu di ragukan lagi karena sudah terbukti bisa membuat uke tsun-tsun takhluk hohohoho**_

 _ **Sekarang Naruto dan Tsukishima, weleh~ ini mereka berdua mah sama2 pirang dan tsun-tsun nya udah akut jadi gak perlu di jelasin lagi**_

 _ **Uke-uke tsun dengan seme-seme mesum bersatu jadi lah SASUNARU dan KUROTSUKI**_

 _ **Nyahaha seSUJU gak? klo gak seSUJU YESUNGdalah suka-suka tya aja toh ini pendapat tya jadi jangan ada yang protes #muka galak**_ _ **ヽ**_ _ **(^**_ _ **。**_ _ **^)**_ _ **ノ**_

 _ **Cus! Kabur~~~ #tebar kissue**_

 _ **Jaa matane~**_  
 _ **Sidoarjo, 31 Maret 2017**_  
 _ **©Tyachan13 •**_ _ **﹏**_ _ **•**_

* * *

~ **Omake ~**

"Na, Kageyama apa tadi Kuroo-san menepuk pantat Tsukishima? Atau mata ku yang agak bermasalah?"

Bertanya dengan raut muka yang shock Hinata bertanya kepada patner nya Kageyama Tobio.

"Kurasa mata mu baik-baik saja Hinata Boke dan itu tadi memang Kuroo-san menepuk pantat Tsukishima dengan keras sambil menyeringai ke arah kita semua"

Kageyama menjawab dengan muka shock juga dan tentu seluruh penghuni lapangan hari itu di landa shock berkepanjangan karena kelakuan Kuroo dan Tsukishima. Wkwkwkwkwk

~ **Owari ~**

* * *

 _ **Oh My~ wkwkwkwkwk au ah begitu saja sih :P jangan lupa RnR yeah guys~ #kedip2 kelilipan :P**_

 _ **Jaa ne~~ :***_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 30 April 2017**_

 _ **©Tyachan13**_


End file.
